Lost, Sæson 1
Den første sæson af serien Lost. Info Anmeldelse: Anmeldelse *BEDØMMELSE: *NAVN: Lost, Sæson 1 *UDGIVELSESÅR: 2004 *GENRE: Action, Adventure, Thriller, Roadmovie, Science-Fiction, Komedie, Fantasy *CENSUR: 15 *AFSNIT: 24 *FORRIGE SÆSON: Ingen *NÆSTE SÆSON: Lost, Sæson 2 DVD DVDBOKS *NAVN: LOST - The Complete First Season *UDGIVELSESÅR: 2005 *CENSUR: 15 *ANTAL DISC: 7 *ANTAL CASES: 7 *STEELBOOK: Nej *PLASTIC: Ja *PAP: Ja Udseende På Papboksen ses følgende personer: Fra venstre mod højre *Walt Lloyd *Michael Dawson *Claire Littleton *Sun-Hwa Kwon *Charlie Pace *Jack Shephard *Kate Austen *James "Sawyer" Ford *Sayid Jarrah *Shannon Rutherford *Boone Carlyle *Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *Jin-Soo Kwon *John Locke *På V.1 er forsiden Jack Shephard *På V.2 er forsiden Kate Austen *På V.3 er forsiden Charlie Pace *På V.4 er forsiden James "Sawyer" Ford *På V.5 er forsiden Sayid Jarrah *På V.6 er forsiden Sun-Hwa Kwon *På V.7 er forsiden identisk med den på Papboksen Afsnit SPOILER 1. Pilot, Part 1 Da Jack Shephard(Matthew Fox) vågner i junglen finder han ud af at hans fly, Oceanic Flight 815, er styrtet. 48 overlevede styrtet. Så nu vil Jack, sammen med Kate Austen(Evangeline Lily) og Charlie Pace(Dominic Monaghan), tage ud for at finde cokpitet og transciveren. De finder piloten, Seth(Greg Grunberg), som giver dem transciveren. Han bliver dog dræbt af "Monstret". Flashback viser Jack på flyet. 2. Pilot, Part 2 Sayid Jarrah(Naveen Andrews) vil få transciveren til at fungere. Han vil gå op til et højt sted. På den tur tager Kate, Sawyer(Josh Holloway), Charlie, Boone(Ian Sommerhalder) og Shannon(Maggie Grace) med. Sawyer skyder en isbjørn og i transciveren hører de en fransk dame der har sendt et SOS i 16 år. I flashback ser man Kate på flyet. Samt Charlie der har heroinmisbrug. 3. Tabula Rasa Jack finder ud af at Kate tidligere var på flugt fra polititet. Sawyer prøver at dræbe den døende sherif(Frederic Lane). Da han kun punkterer hans lunge, gør Jack det af med ham. Flashback viser at Kate arbejdede på en gård, hvor hun bliver fanget af sheriffen. 4. Walkabout Da de er ved at slippe tør for mad tager John Locke(Terry O'Quinn) ud for at fange et vildsvin. Locke møder monstret men fortæller ingen om det. I flashback ser man at Locke var i kørestol før styrtet. 5. White Rabbit Boone prøver at stjæle vand men bliver stoppet af de andre overlevende. Jack ser hans afdøde far(John Terry) rende rundt i junglen. Locke redder Jack fra at dø. I flashback tager Jack til Australien for at finde sin afdøde far 6. House of The Rising Sun Nogle overlevende tager op for at bo i "Hulerne" som Jack fandt i Episode 105. Jin(Daniel Dae Kim) angriber Michael(Harrold Perrineau) for at stjæle hans ur. Michael finder ud af at Jins kone, Sun(Yuinjin Kim) kan snakke engelsk. I flashback ser man at Sun vil forlade Jin hvorefter hun skifter mening inden de stiger ombord på flyet. 7. The Moth Locke har taget Charlies heroin. Charlie vil have det tilbage. Locke siger at han vil give det til ham, tredje gang han spørger. Da "Hulerne" styrter sammen og Jack bliver fanget derinde, riskikerer Charlie hans liv ved at gå ind og rede ham. Han spørger Locke for heroinen en tredje gang, men kun for at brænde det på bålet. I flashback viser at Charlie og hans bror Liam(Neil Hopkins) synger i bandet DriveShaft. Da bandet bliver splittet op tager Charlie til Australien for at finde Liam. Liam vil ikke starte bandet igen og Charlie tager med Oceanic Flight 815 tilbage til LA. 8. Confidence Man Da Shannon har astma og får et anfald bliver Sawyer mistænkt for at have hendes inhalerer. Sayid bliver totureret af Saydid. Han fortæller til Kate at han ikke har inhalerne. Kate læser et brev hvor man finder ud af at "Sawyer" er et alias. Sayid tager ud for at udforske kystlinien. I flashback ser man Sawyer som lille. Hans far dræbte Sawyers mor og derefter sig selv. Senere i tiden prøver Sawyer at fuppe et par, men stopper det da de har en søn. 9. Solitary Sayid finder et kabel på stranden. Han følger det ind i junglen men bliver fanget af den franske dame de hørte i transciveren, Danielle Rousseau(Mira Furlan). Sayid finder ud af at der er andre en de overlevende og Rousseau på øen. Rousseau kalder dem "De Andre". Rousseau kom til øen med et videnskabshold som hun dræbte fordi de var "Syge". I flashback ser man at Sayid var toturbøddel. Han lader sin barndomsven, Nadia(Andrea Gabriel) slippe. 10. Raised By Another En slemt såret Sayid ankommer til lejren hvor han fortæller om Rousseau. Efter at Claire(Emilie de Ravin) er vågnet skrigende op to dage i træk, påstående at en eller anden har stukket hende i maven med en nål. Det får Hurley(Jorge Garcia) til at lave en tælling. Han får fat i passagerlisten. Hurley finder ud af at en passager, Ethan Rom(William Mapother), ikke var ombord på flyet. I flashback finder Claire ud af at hun er gravid. Hun opsøger en synsk, Richard Malkin(Nick Jameson) der siger at ingen andre end hende selv må tage sig af barnet. Claire afslår forslaget og vil bortadoptere barnet. Malkin beder hende tage til Los Angeles hvor et par venter på hende. 11. All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues Efter at Claire og Charlie er blevet kidnappet af Ethan, tager de to grupper, Jack og Kate samt Locke og Boone, ud for at lede efter dem. Jack møder Ethan der siger at han ikke skal følge efter ham. Kate og Jack finder Charlie hængende fra et træ. Jack får liv i ham igen. Boone og Locke finder et stykke metal i jorden. I flashback konfronterer Jack sin far, der har drukket alkohol under en operation. 12. Whatever The Case May Be Mens hun svømmer finder Kate, sheriffens kuffert. Hende og Sawyer tager den op. Sawyer prøver at åbne den men giver den til Jack. Jack får den op og giver Kate et lille fly. Shannon hjælper Sayid med at oversætte Rousseau's papirer. I flashback ser man Kate røve en bank for at få fat i det lille fly. 13. Hearts and Minds Shannon's forhold til Sayid udvikler sig. Boone er jaloux. Ham og Locke prøver at åbne lågen de har fundet. Da Boone bliver ved at snakke om Shannon sørger Locke for at Boone får en illusion. Han ser Shannon bliver dræbt af monstret. Derefter beslutter han sig for ikke at fortæller Shannon om lågen. I flashback tager Boone til Sydney for at skille Shannon fra hendes nye kæreste. Han betaler kæresten. Boone finder ud af at Shannon tager pengene og derved har snydt ham adkellige gange. 14. Special Walt(Malcolm David Kelly) får et godt venskab med Locke. Det kan Michael ikke lide og siger til Walt at han ikke skal ses med Walt mere. Men da Walt bliver fanget af en isbjørn må Michael og Locke, sammen, redde Walt. Senere får Locke og Boone fundet Claire der vælter ud af junglen. I flashback ser man Walt hos sin mor,Susan Lloyd(Tamara Taylor). Men da hun dør skal Walt hen til sin far, Michael 15. Homecoming Claire er tilbage, men det sidste hun husker er flyet. Ethan fortæller Charlie at han vil dræbe de overlevende én efter én, indtil han får Claire tilbage. De overlevende er på vagt, men alligevel dør Scott(Dustin Watchman og Christian Bowman). De bruger nu Claire som madding. Da Ethan kommer skyder Jack, Kate, Locke, Sayid og Sawyer efter Ethan. De får fanget Ethan med Charlie når at skyde Ethan. I flashback prøver Charlie at svindle penge ud af folk. 16. Outlaws Sawyer bliver besat af at finde et vildsvin. Han tager Kate med ind i junglen for at finde det, men giver op. Han giver sit våben til Jack der nu har dem alle. I flashback har Sawyer fundet den person der, muligvis, har dræbt hans forældre. Desværre er det den forkerte mand, men han dræber den. MERE PÅ VEJ Rolleliste Fuld Rolleliste: Rolleliste *Matthew Fox som Jack Shephard *Evangeline Lily som Kate Austen *Dominic Monaghan som Charlie Pace *Terry O'Quinn som John Locke *Josh Holloway som James Ford *Jorge Garcia som Hugo Reyes *Ian Sommerhalder som Boone Carlyle *Maggie Grace som Shannon Rutherford *Daniel Dae Kim som Jin-Soo Kwon *Yuinjin Kim som Sun-Hwa Kwon *Harold Perrineau som Michael Dawson *Malcolm David Kelly som Walt Lloyd *Naveen Andrews som Sayid Jarrah *L. Scott Caldwell som Rose Henderson *Mira Furlan som Danielle Rousseau *Frederic Lane som Edward Mars *William Mapother som Ethan Rom *Daniel Roebuck som Leslie Arzt *Andrea Gabriel som Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem *John Terry som Christian Shephard *Nick Jameson som Richard Malikin *Tamara Taylor som Susan Lloyd *Dustin Watchman som Scott Jackson og Steve Jenkins *Christian Bowman som Scott Jackson og Steve Jenkins *Michelle Rodriguez som Ana Lucia Cortez Trivia Kilder *Wikipedia;Eng. Lost *Lostpedia;Eng. Noor "Nadia" Abed Jaseem *Lostpedia;Eng. Liam Pace Kategori:Matthew Fox Kategori:Film fra 2004 Kategori:Evangeline Lily Kategori:Dominic Monaghan Kategori:Terry O'Quinn Kategori:Josh Holloway Kategori:Jorge Garcia Kategori:Ian Sommerhalder Kategori:Maggie Grace Kategori:Daniel Dae Kim Kategori:Yuinjin Kim Kategori:Harold Perrineau Kategori:Malcolm David Kelly Kategori:Naveen Andrews Kategori:Serier Kategori:L. Scott Caldwell Kategori:Mira Furlan Kategori:Frederic Lane Kategori:William Mapother Kategori:Daniel Roebuck Kategori:John Terry Kategori:Michelle Rodriguez Kategori:Action Kategori:Adventure Kategori:Thriller Kategori:Roadmovie Kategori:Science-Fiction